It is proposed to study the spectra of a number of iron series transition element compounds, especially metalloporphyrins, in the region of M11,111 absorption. The data will be used in part to study the chemical dependence of the relatively sharp features often found in these spectra at lower excitation energy, which are attributed to states of (3p) 5 (3d) n plus 1 having little coupling to the continum. The data will also be used to analyze the role of the chemical surroundings in coupling of excited states to the continuum, in particular to the chemical dependence of the positions and widths of broad features.